New Lives
by Azralias
Summary: 3 years post- "The Telling". Vaughn's still married, and Syd's moved on. But is there still something there? Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Title: New Lives

Rating:  PG-13 (just to be safe lol)

Timeline:  Takes place about 3 years post- "The Telling"

Disclaimer:  I own everything associated with Alias, including the actors.  Jennifer Garner and I go shopping all the time, and Michael Vartan and David Anders are my love slaves.  I am also Princess Leia, a penguin, and I am leader of the free world.  I am also mentally unstable.

Summary:  I could tell you everything right here, but then that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?

***

New Lives

Chapter 1

Sydney Bristow laughed at the joke her boyfriend just told.

"I love it when you laugh," he said, smiling.

Sydney smiled back.

He knocked a knife to the floor.  "Damn," he cursed as he bent to pick it up. 

Sydney laughed and watched as he put his knife back on the table.  But he didn't get up.  Instead he stayed down, on one knee, holding out a black velvet box.

"Oh my god," she whispered, as she put a hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Sydney, I love you.  I have loved you from the moment I first met you.  And yes, I know we have been through some rough stuff, but we've come through it all as stronger people.  You make my life so much better by being in it, and I would be very honored if you would be my wife.  Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?"

Tears were falling from Sydney's eyes.  "Yes.  Yes I'll marry you Ethan!"  She exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around, the patrons in the restaurant applauding.

***

Michael Vaughn walked in his door and kissed his wife.

"Hi sweetie," he said.

"Hey hun.  How was work?" she asked.

He groaned.  "Boss was an ass as usual, but other than that it was great!"

They kissed again.

"Mmmm.  Something smells great," Vaughn exclaimed as he caught a whiff of the food in the kitchen.

"Chicken and spaghetti.  Your favourite," she replied.

"You haven't made that in a while!" he exclaimed happily.  "What are you hiding?" he asked in mock suspiciousness.

"Well, actually, I do have a secret," she said, smiling knowingly.

"Well?" he insisted.

She looked as though she were about to burst.  "Okay.  But you should sit down first."

Vaughn looked at her with a grin on his face and sat down on the couch, his wife sitting beside him.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes!"  He exclaimed, very excited.  Tell me already!"

"Michael, I'm pregnant."

A huge smile broke out on his face.  "You're?  We're?  A baby?  We're?"  He picked up his wife and spun her around.  "Oh Alice, that's amazing!"


	2. Professional Mannerism

***

CHAPTER 2

"Agent Vaughn."

"Agent Bristow."

The two agents greeted each other in their now common, business-like manner.  

It had taken them nearly one year to pass through the complete awkwardness phase of Vaughn being married to Alice, and Sydney not knowing what happened to her and being upset and jealous.  After a year though, things became easier. Not easy, but easier.  They tried to be good friends for a while, but it was a bit uncomfortable for both, knowing what they once had.  After Sydney met Ethan, almost 2 years after she returned, things once again became easier.  Ethan was Sydney's first relationship after Vaughn, and she fell for him almost instantly.  Her being with someone took a lot of pressure off of Vaughn, and made Sydney less uncomfortable around him.  The 2 agents then had an unspoken agreement that their personal lives were personal, and all conversations would be kept strictly professional.

"For this next mission, its jut your basic grab the documents and get out," Vaughn explained.

"Sounds easy enough.  When do we leave?"

"Our flight leaves in 4 hours."

"Great," Sydney made her move to walk away when Vaughn noticed something shiny on her hand.

"Agent Bristow," she turned around, "If that's what I think it is," Vaughn started, nodding toward her engagement ring, "then congratulations."

"Thank you Agent Vaughn," she replied.  They nodded to each other then turned and walked in opposite directions.

***

Sydney kissed Ethan before heading out the door.

"I'll miss you!"  He called after her.

"I'll miss you too hun," she said, smiling at him.

"Buy me lots of gifts when you're in Paris?" he asked.

"Ethan, you know I'll have no time for shopping."

"Yeah, I know.  Damn national security."  The CIA had permitted Sydney to tell Ethan of her job after one year with him.  

"But I'll try my best.  Maybe I can sneak you home something.  We'll see."  She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll see you in 2 days," he called, as she made her way to the car.

"Yeah, 2 days.  I love you," Sydney called back.

"Love you too."

***

"Another mission?"  Alice asked Vaughn as he packed.

"Yeah, but at least it's a short one; only 2 days."

Alice kissed him.  "I got me my own James Bond."

"Yeah, I guess," Vaughn laughed.  "Bond.  Vaughn.  They kinda rhyme…"

Alice laughed and kissed him again.  "Have fun sweetie."

"Thanks."  He kissed her back, and then kissed her stomach.  "Take care of mommy when I'm gone, okay?" he said to Alice's stomach.

He kissed his wife again.  "I love you."

"I love you too.  Now go before you miss your plane." Alice laughed as she pushed him out the door.

***

On the plane, Vaughn was filling Sydney in on their mission.

"The documents are hidden in the safe.  You just have to break away from the rest of the guests and get into the basement while I monitor the party.  The safe is in the 3rd room on the left of the hallway."

"Sounds simple enough.  What are our covers?"

Vaughn wiped sweat from his brow, and looked up at her, and anxious expression on his face.  "That's where we run into a little something interesting.  We're posing as husband and wife."


End file.
